Bunny One Shot
by silverfox.611
Summary: Kenny's been ditching school lately. No one's seen or heard from him. No one else is worried but Butters.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. I'm not cool enough to own something that cool.**_

**This is my first fanfic ever. Constructive comments welcome!**

_Ken. Ken. Ken?_

Kenny struggled to wake up.

_Ken!_

His eyes snapped open and he was face to face with a pair of teal blue eyes. "Wha...Butters! Jesus Christ!" Startled Kenny fell onto the floor, knocking Butters down and disturbing many empty beer cans. "Dude Butters!" Kenny exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Well gee Ken, I'm awfully sorry," he said twirling his thumbs and looking down. Kenny looked over at his friend. He couldn't be mad at him. "It's fine Butters," he sighed, "Just what do you want?"

"W-Well it's just that you've been absent from school for a few days now..." he nervously trailed off.

"What's your point Butters" Kenny replied.

"W-Well I jus-just thought you know I should check on you and make sure you're ok" blushed Butters.

Kenny was stunned but his face didn't show it. He wasn't used to anyone caring. _Be cool Kenny._ "I'm ok Butters, see?" Kenny gestured to himself and his room. Butters skeptically glanced at their surroundings. Empty beer cans, playboys lying around and open bottle of something next to Kenny's bed, paint spray and brown paper bags. "O-oh well, alright then." Butters mumbled.

Kenny's eyes poured over his friend. At sixteen, Butters was still about a foot shorter than most of the other guys – including Kenny. His bright blonde hair seemed to shine like a light even in this dark, depressing prison of a room. But it was his eyes that Kenny liked the most. Shining, bright teal eyes - eyes that always saw the good in everything – in everyone. Kenny could feel his face turn pink. He closed his eyes and tried to relax – trying not to show how he has he was that Butters alone in his bedroom, hoping Kenny was ok. _I don't deserve to be worried about. _He picked up the half empty bottle of cheap vodka next to his bed (he had stolen it from the liquor store last night) and took a long drink. Butters stared at him with those innocent eyes. "C-can I try some?"

Kenny choked and sputtered but quickly regained his composure. "Sure, fine" and passed Butters the bottle. Nervously he took it in both hands. After a quick, determined look at Kenny he downed a rushed shot, spilling it down his mouth. He tried to swallow but coughed and sprayed it everywhere. Gasping, voice full of guilt, he said, "Oh geez, I'm sorry!" His face was bright pink and tears clouded his eyes from the burning alcohol. A cold anger washed over Kenny at the sight of Butters drinking. _How could I do this to him?_ "It's ok Butters" roughly grabbing the bottle back from him, "Just don't it again." A few tears rolled down Butters' face as he looked up at his friend, "I-I'm really really sorry". _Good job Kenny._ "No, I just mean, you shouldn't drink alright? You're too good for that." _Did I really just say that out loud?_ "Look, just stop crying Butters, ok?" A grin spread over Butters' face. Kenny grinned back like an idiot. He couldn't help it. Butters' smile had that effect on him.

"How can you drink that," Butters asked still coughing slightly.

"I dunno. I like it I suppose" He really didn't. But it dulled the pain.

" W-What do you like about it?" Butters pressed him.

Slightly frustrated Kenny snapped back, "Why shouldn't I like it? Look around Butters. This is my life. This is my future! A poor, drunk fuck up - just like my parents!"

"That's not true!" Butters stared at him. His eyes were so hopeful. Kenny looked away. _Butters believes in me so much. I'd just disappoint him._ _I don't deserve this._ Butters seemed to be reading his mind. Gently, Butters placed his hand on Kenny's face, guiding it until they were making eye contact again. Butters' eyes were stubborn and strong. _He's much stronger than we give him credit for. He's a whiny little kid a lot but he stands up for what he believes in._ Just above Butters' left eye Kenny noticed the faint scar from the ninja star accident years ago. Kenny tried to turn away again. But Butters held him in place. Kenny's face was hot. Tears were forming in his eyes. He heard sniffling next to him and realized Butters was crying with him. Anger rose inside Kenny. He struggled against his friend but Butters held tight. "It's ok," Butters whispered.

A few minutes passed. Then exhausted by Butters kindness, Kenny stopped struggling. Gently, Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters and Butters continued to hold him tight. "It's not ok, Butters," he started, "I'm not ok. I don't want to be this. I don't want to be _them_."

"But you won't be!" Butters smiled back, "Can't you see Ken? You're different! You're not them and you never could be. You force yourself to drink and do drugs because you feel like you have to! When you should just be yourself."

Kenny laughed a little. Butters was always ridiculously cheerful. "You know Butters, you're a real pal." Butters blushed, "Aww shucks."

Kenny grinned and rolled his eyes. He squeezed Butters a little tighter and lean it. Their lips met in a moist, sticky bliss. Kenny pulled away. Butters bright pink, giggled "G-Gee whiz". Kenny grinned. "Ok, I'm over this. Let's go to a movie" Kenny grabbed Butters hand a led him out the door. "You mean it Ken? Oh boy!"


End file.
